


like a sunset

by banesapothecary (komhmagnus)



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boys In Love, David Rose Deserves Nice Things, Feelings, Fluff, Gift Giving, I killed myself with this one ngl, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Night Before The Wedding, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Traditions, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komhmagnus/pseuds/banesapothecary
Summary: David lies in the motel bed for the very last time, staring up at the ceiling and trying not to count the seconds until dawn. At dawn, everything changes.He knows technically that isn’t true. If anything, everything changes at sunset, because that’s when he insisted they have the ceremony. A blaze of colors behind them as they say their vows.My heart’s on fire.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 37
Kudos: 239





	like a sunset

**Author's Note:**

> title is from Love Like a Sunset Pt 2 by Phoenix  
> anyways how we feeling after that promo

David lies in the motel bed for the very last time, staring up at the ceiling and trying not to count the seconds until dawn. At dawn, everything changes.

He knows technically that isn’t true. If anything, everything changes at sunset, because that’s when he insisted they have the ceremony. A blaze of colors behind them as they say their vows. _My heart’s on fire._

David knows it was perfect choice, knows it from the emotion in his own heart and in Patrick’s eyes when he’d first suggested it. But right now he wishes they’d decided on first thing in the morning. The last thing he wants to be right now is away from Patrick, and yet here he is: in bed, alone. He doesn’t even have Alexis’s company, his sister abandoning him to stay with Ted.

He blames Patrick. Patrick is the one who brought up not seeing each other before the wedding. _It’s tradition,_ he’d insisted, and David couldn’t do anything but agree when his very-soon-to-be husband smiled at him like that. So David had agreed. And now he’s alone, and he can’t sleep, and he misses Patrick so fucking much and—

His phone buzzes suddenly on his chest and David jumps. He curses, glad Alexis isn’t here to laugh at his reaction.

David winces against the light as he unlocks his phone, his expression softening into a smile when he reads Patrick’s name on the notification. _I’m outside_ , the text reads.

“What?” David asks out loud, sitting up quickly. He pulls the edge of the curtain back and peers through the window, but he can’t see enough of the parking lot for all the cars of Patrick’s family members staying at the motel for the wedding. 

He pulls himself out of bed, grabbing the hoodie folded neatly on the edge of the bed and pulling it on. It’s one of Patrick’s, an old, nearly threadbare one his fiancé wears almost every night. He’d snatched it earlier when he’d left Patrick’s apartment, wanting some way to be close to him while they were forced apart for the night.

Patrick is leaning against his car door when David slips out into the parking lot. The night air is warm, and the window is rolled down. Patrick only wears a t-shirt and David’s eyes linger over the muscles in his forearms for a moment. Patrick grins sheepishly at him, rubbing at the back of his neck like he knows what David’s thinking. _You caved first._

David isn’t surprised that one of them caved. He’d known going into it that one of them would. He’d just thought it would be _him,_ not Patrick. It doesn’t matter who caved first, though, because Patrick is here, and now one of the things David has been wishing for all night has come true. The second thing is for morning to come, so he can marry the beautiful man standing in front of him. He’s not so worried about how slow the night is moving now, though. Time can move as slowly as it wants as long as Patrick is there with him.

David moves quickly, closing the distance between them and pulling Patrick into a tight hug. Patrick’s arms are around him in an instant, holding him close as David presses his nose into the crook of Patrick’s neck. He smells like soap and summer air and _home._ It’s only been a few hours, but _god,_ had David missed that smell.

“I missed you,” he says, lips brushing against the base of Patrick’s neck.

He expects Patrick to tease him— _it’s only been a few hours, David_ —but he doesn’t. Instead, his arms tighten around David so much that the air squeezes out of his lungs in a pleasant rush and whispers, “Me too,” against David’s shoulder.

Patrick pulls away first, pressing a soft kiss to David’s lips before he can whine about it. “Hi.” His breath is warm on David’s lips.

“Hi.”

“I have something for you,” Patrick says, pulling away more to lean into the front seat of his car through the open window. He grabs a small rectangle of black and blue wrapping paper. “And I didn’t want to wait until tomorrow.”

David frowns, staring at the gift in Patrick’s hand. “But we agreed no—”

“No presents, I know,” Patrick smiles. “But I had to.” He presses the gift into David’s hand, lips pursed together. “Just open it.”

David stares down at the package in his hand. Slowly, he peels back the wrapping paper. Inside is an elegant frame—much better than the corporate one he’d once picked out for David’s business license—with a small slip of paper behind the glass. _B13._ “Is this one of those deli slips?” His confusion is punctuated by a loud rumble from his stomach.

Patrick laughs. “Yeah, I guess, but this one isn’t from a deli. Sorry to disappoint your stomach,” he teases.

David pays it no mind, though, because something in his brain has clicked into place. _This is for you._ “Is this—?”

He can’t get the words out, staring in awe at the man in front of him. The man he somehow has the privilege of marrying tomorrow. “You kept this?” David finally chokes out.

“In my wallet,” Patrick says. He smiles, and even in the dim lighting coming from the motel, David can see the blush in his cheeks. He looks like a sunset, David thinks, for the way the soft red glows in the warm outdoor lighting.

David looks down at the slip. The slip Patrick held onto for _years,_ through good and bad. The slip David had handed a complete stranger, not knowing how completely and utterly that stranger would change everything.

He doesn’t know he’s crying until a teardrop lands on the frame’s glass. Patrick’s thumb ghosts across his cheek to brush another away before David reacts.

“I love you,” David says, his free hand moving to cup the back of Patrick’s neck and pull him closer into a kiss. It’s slower than David would like, but he’s too overwhelmed with how much he loves Patrick—how much Patrick loves _him_ —for anything else. Instead he tries to tell Patrick, tries to pour every ounce of emotion that’s burning through him like fire in his veins into his kiss. He presses Patrick against the car, kissing him hard and slow like he’s desperate to drown in Patrick’s lips.

_Maybe I am._

Patrick gasps when David finally pulls away, his face flushed and eyes wide. David rests his forehead against Patrick’s, not ready to be out of his space just yet. Patrick doesn’t seem to mind, slipping his arms around David’s waist to hold him firmly in place.

“I can’t believe you kept it,” David says finally. “Why?”

Patrick shrugs, the corner of his mouth tilting up. “At first, I just forgot it was on my desk, but then I realized you meant something to me. So I held onto it. A constant reminder of one of the best days of my life.”

David closes his eyes against the onslaught of tears. He’s already cried enough tonight, damn it. He ducks to hide his face in Patrick’s shoulder instead. “I love you so much,” he whispers. He’s not afraid of the words like he once was, but somehow this feels too much. Impossible. Not meant for him.

“I love you, too,” Patrick says, dropping a kiss into David’s hair and running a soothing hand up and down David’s back. That’s the thing about Patrick Brewer: he doesn’t care about impossible. He just loves David unwavering and unconditional.

“I’m so happy I get to marry you tomorrow,” David says. He’s not hiding anymore, letting a few tears fall as he meets Patrick’s eyes.

Patrick looks just as wrecked, looking at David like he hung the fucking stars and moon and everything else in between. David would have, if Patrick had asked him to. “I’m happy about that, too,” he says softly. “Can I...can I stay with you? Tonight?”

David grins. “What happened to tradition?”

Patrick laughs, shaking his head. “Fuck tradition,” he says, pulling David in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated 💖  
> Find me on Tumblr and Twitter (also now instagram) @banesapothecary!


End file.
